


Matchmaker

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluffy Ending, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere Being an Idiot, M/M, Matchmaking, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, Pining, Pining Michael Mell, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Michael Mell, hEERE WE GO AGAIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Michael pines over Jeremy while the latter plays the worlds worst game of matchmaker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo heere I am, at it again with too many WIPs. Please forgive my horrible updating schedule. This first chapter is a short introduction to the story, explaining a little of what shenanigans will occur and generally setting up the story.

Michael would admit that he had a bit of a crush on Jeremy.

Okay maybe a  _ lot  _ of a crush.

But is that really all that important? Michael fell for good, adorable people pretty easily, so it was really no surprise that a gay disaster such as himself would at some point find himself pining over his tall best friend. Besides, he’ll get over it eventually. Probably.

There were just two problems.

Jeremy was bisexual, causing Michael’s queer mind to go balistic with posibilities of dates, kisses, not-so-platonic cuddles and some more…  _ private  _ things. 

The second problem, Jeremy decided one day that Michael needed a _boyfriend _of all things. The excited boy came up with the oh-so-ironic idea that he would be Michael’s matchmaker. So now he had to deal with the constant ‘possible pairings' list from Jeremy. 

He had even started organizing specific weekly hangouts in which they would discuss someone who he thought Michael should ask out.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell this would be a disaster for Michael.


	2. George Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, George Adams is just a random name I pulled out of the abyss for this chapter.
> 
> this one is short. idk if they all will be, i just lost a lot of motivation for this randomly.

****

“Hey, Michael!” Jeremy called down the hall at school as Michael made his way to the exit nearest to the student parking lot. He always met Jeremy there so they could go get food that wasn't school cafeteria crack, but this time, Jeremy’s tone suggested they weren’t just getting together to have lunch. The blond hurried to catch up with his best friend, adjusting his backpack as he met Michael’s pace. The blue ‘Boyf’ backpack, mind you.

Jeremy walked along normally for a minute, trying to act natural.

But Michael knew him better than that.

“Alright,” the shorter teen said after another minute. “What gives? Spill the tea.” Jeremy leapt at his chance.

“So, you know how Geroge Adams is gay?”  _ Oh no,  _ Michael internally screamed. He was going to try and set him up with George, wasn't he? 

“Jeremy…” the brunet sighed, opening the double doors that were now in front of him.

“Hear me out, Mikey.” Jeremy grinned, stepping out into the parking lot. Michael gave him a tired look. He was  _ not  _ in the mood for a matchmaking session. He just wanted to drive to the nearest Seven Eleven, get his regular sushi and slushie combo, and talk about vintage cassettes. But Jeremy’s expression suggested that he wasn't going to give in.

“Fine.” the burnet grumbled. “Yes, I am fully aware of Geroge’s sexual orientation. Hell, I was one of the first people he came out to, remember?” 

“Right, right. Now what if - really consider this one - what if Geroge came out to you so soon, because he wants to  _ be with you?”  _ Michael groaned in exasperation. 

“Jere, that is the most  _ utterly ridiculous _ theory I’ve ever heard,  _ ever.” _ he complained, tossing his hands in the air. “I mean, by that logic, he might be pining after  _ you. You  _ were there too, after all.” Jeremy froze, looking surprised. Michael hoped his half-assed attempt at a comeback would knock Jeremy out of his theory that George and Michael would ever work out. Maybe it would. Maybe they  _ would _ be able to just get lunch after all.

“Huh.” he shrugged. “Okay, I never thought of it that way.” Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets and continued the walk to the Cruiser. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, but once they got situated in the car.

“To Seven Eleven?” Michael asked from the driver’s seat.

“To Seven Eleven.” Jeremy agreed. “Sorry for jumping on you, I guess you and George don't really have as big of a bond as I thought you would.” 

It took all of the brunet’s willpower not to sigh in relief. Jeremy was being sincere. He didn't expect this to be over so soon. He smiled despite himself as they pulled out of the parking lot to enjoy their usual Friday lunch.

Things were going to be a lot easier for Michael if Jeremy was going to be this willing to quit on all the matchmaker bullshit.

-

Sunday morning, Michael’s moms told him that Jeremy was in the living room waiting for him. 

As soon as he saw the blond boy’s grin, Michael knew he was in trouble.

“So…” Jeremy began.

“You know how Jake Dillinger is pan?”


End file.
